


Run-Into-Your-Child-at-Work-Day

by DeadChristmas69



Category: Better Days (Webcomic)
Genre: Age, Anthro, Cat, Child, Cow, Difference, Excessive, F/M, Feline, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Group Sex, HMOFA - Freeform, Human, Humiliation, Incest, Kid - Freeform, Kissing, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, SS, Shota, Size Difference, Teasing, WIP, Work, Young, boy - Freeform, cum, deep, in, kiss, on, progress - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadChristmas69/pseuds/DeadChristmas69
Summary: Rough import from Discord. Bonus chapter for "The Pursuit of Pleasure". Riley decides to visit his mom at work, but he has no idea what she does for her clients...For now.Features a girly, (secretly very horny) eight year-old boy, and his cat-anthro mother.Oral/deep-kissing heavy.Not quite completely edited. It's very unlikely that unless I get a benzendrex inhaler that I'll ever finish writing it. Better to post something than nothing at all. I'm happy with how it turned out, anyway.Very much interested in hearing what readers think about this. My Discord tag is: Nineball#6269 Still active as of 2/02/21.
Kudos: 3





	Run-Into-Your-Child-at-Work-Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft of something I wrote in Discord while falling asleep from xanax. Stunningly, only minimal editing was needed the morning after. It's not as poor as "Foxy Rena Fantasy", but still not quite where I'd like for it to be. Regardless, I hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> One thing I'd like to note before you read. When I describe anything involving kissing, aside from "a peck", please assume that it's cartoonishly-aggressive. JameArts' stuff is a perfect example of how I mean. I'd recommend looking at some, or at least just one image of his before reading this.

So, Riley decides to visit his mother at work

He has no idea what she does, but knows where she works.

He hitches a ride from the neighbor, who was also heading out to that part of town

Riley arrives, and reaches the front desk. Currently, he's under the impression that his mom works at some kind of hotel.

The receptionist(?) gives Riley a look of confusion, but before she can say anything, Riley asks for his mother by name.

She's beyond bewildered at this point, but directs him up the stairs and tells him his mother's room #.

Riley gets to her room without any trouble, and knocks on her door.

Now, Riley and Lucy's mom, she's a black and white cat anthro, just like her daughter. However, her figure is a bit more "thicc-ly" than Lucy's pure endowment. That is to say, she's got a few rolls, putting it lightly.

Intitially, his mother, Joanne, is taken aback by her son being there. Riley interjects before any response, with the explanation that he's saved up 300$ at last, and asks her if she can drive him down to the pawn shop and buy a used video game console.

Joanne is terribly against, and annoyed by the idea that he'd even think of spending that kind of money on a "dumb video game". Suddenly, a lightbulb turns on above her head. She's got an idea!

Joanne doesn't have any more "appointments" for her shift, and invites Riley inside. It's a much too "girly" room for the kid's taste. There's a king-sized bed in the shape of a heart near the wall, right next to a vanity booth.

Everything is pink or red.

Joanne tells RIley to get comfy on the bed while she gets ready to take off. "Make sure you close the curtains, Riley, I've got to change my clothes before we go."

With a groan, he does as he's told. He's becoming impatient with her.

Only a couple of minutes passed, and Joanne appears from behind the drapes. She licks her lips, and gives her son a bedroom-eyed gaze. Her lips, a bit more full than Lucy's already impressive ones drooled saliva

Riley, both a bit confused and annoyed, asks what she's doing, and why she's acting so funny.

Joanne gets on her knees and pins her son's hands to the bed,

"I've got a bet for you that you'd be wise to take " Joanne explained.

She leans in, their mouths only an eyelashes' length away.

"I've got some friends who'd much love to meet you. I tell them all the time about you, and they're just dying to be introduced".

"Here's the deal Riley: That video game you want looks like it's made for an adult. You're only eight, so I think I need to see if have the maturity to handle things like that, okay?"

Challenged, unphased by his mother's conduct, and eager to prove himself, he's rip-roaring and ready for anything she can throw at him.

"I'm not a kid! What's that bet all about? I can take anything you can dish out!"

There's a knock at the door. "Come in, girls!" Joanne replied. The door opens, and Riley can already hear them giggling amongst themselves.  
There's two of them. They stop just before passing the drapes that obscure the bed.

The rubbing of clothes being removed, some unintelligible words, and more of that infernal giggling.

The drapes part, and reveal two more girls. One very, very old holstein cow girl, and a elderly fox girl climb onto the bed, and make their respective ways to Riley's sides.

"Oh Joanne! What a cute son you've got! I can't believe you're only just now bringing him to meet us". The cow girl said.

The fox coos into Riley's ear, and wraps a leg around his waist. The boy's face flushes red from the contact, but isn't quite out of determination just yet...

"Well, mom? W-whats's the bet, huh?" Riley stammered.

Joanne laughs again. "I've seen you play some of those games, I don't want you hiding out in your room all day, so I think a wager of...self-control is the right idea..." Joanne said.

"Self...control?" Riley asked.

"That's right. My friends and I are going to see if you can do that, keep your cool, and make good decisions in the face of...Temptation...Frustration..." Joanne explained.

"I accept..." Riley meakly responded. He was getting nervous, and..."excited".

Joanne put her hands on both sides of Riley's cheeks, and showed him that loving smile he knew so well.

"Oh my little Riley, such a brave child you are for me". Joanne said. Her tone had changed, and Riley was immediately irritated. It was gushy way for her to talk to him.

Riley's eyes started to twitch , annoyed. "Hey! Knock it off, I'm not a kid, I'm eight years old!" He retorted.

All three of his company looked to each other, and laughed among themselves.

Joanne, still only an inch away from her son's mouth, had an idea...

"Awww, I thought you loved it when I call you that...Here, I think you're just having a bad day. I can kiss the booboo on your feelings too, you know?" Joanne said.

Now, her son was getting pissed. "Mom! I tol-"

He was cut off in the blink of an eye when Joanne pressed her full, wet lips against her son's. He wanted so much to fight back, break it off, but...He...loved it.

"Aww, Joanne, I had no idea that your son loved kissing you this much. What a cute thing you two are." The fox girl said.

Riley's wrists were bound to the sheets by his mother's grip. He wanted nothing more than to break free and give them what-for!

Instead of continuing their deep kiss, Joanne pulled out of it, and focused entirely on her son's lips.

Loud, exaggerated kissing filled the room, and Riley's cheeks couldn't have become any more red at all.

Minutes dragged by and by, mocking laughter, and his mother's embarrassing kissing, was making Riley furious.

Furious...and...So...aroused. Like when he put his penis inside of Lucy, he felt a strange pressure building in his loins. It was so close, too close.

As if on cue, Joanne picked up her tempo, and kissed her son with fervor and passion she'd never used before.

Riley instinctively began to thrust upwards into his mom's padded body. He was so, terribly close...

"Oh my goodness, Joanne! You weren't kidding at all. He's quite the momma's boy, how cute!" The older cow observed.

"...Can't even control his body around you Joanne. Oh-!"

Before the fox girl could finish, Riley's penis had been freed in the blink of an eye from his sweats by his mother's hands. Just a moment later, Riley came all over the front of his mother's body. At that moment, he didn't...couldn't care about the humiliation. His thick, tacky seed layered itself onto his mother's front, and her lingerie outfit. Her massive breasts, her soft, doughy belly, and loins, had been painted with copious wads of her son's semen.

Instinctively, she rubbed her thighs together, and then against her sopping wet pussy. Liters of her son's semen had slimed her nethers into a squelching, sticky mess. Even the tiniest movements elicited the din that was Riley's sperm being squished into her skin. When her legs parted from eachother tens of strings of jizz connected her thighs. 

Her pussy was on fire from the situation. Joanne yearned for the froth that covered her to plug her warmth and womb instead...She looked down at the amount of spunk that she'd been painted with, and knew full well that even he filled her just once, she'd have no choice but to milk her poor baby again and again and again as her vagina would leak out entire cups-worth of cum, and be filled once more with another virile load.

....


End file.
